


Incredibly Filthy Things

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It's sweet, M/M, Not actually NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Incredibly Filthy Things

Incredibly Filthy Things

Prompt from Snowyalice-Can I please have some cute Mavin birthday stuff. Like it's one of the guys birthday and Gavin and Michael are being all cute? Bonus points for mentioning the necklaces.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin has never had a good birthday.

In his entire life. Not one.

For as long as he could remember, each and every birthday he’d ever had was just awful. Party plans were messed up, he’d get a horrible stomach flu, stuck on a grounded flight and occasionally got injured.

He didn’t think today would be any different.

He woke up this morning and Michael had left the apartment, a note on the fridge saying he had a meeting Geoff asked him to go to in the city and that he’d see him at work later. The milk was off and Gavin couldn’t drive to go to the store so he had to drink his tea black. He stubbed his toe on the coffee table and his phone was dead because his phone charger was still on the fritz, leaving him with no way of talking to Michael until they got to the office.

Gavin got drenched going outside when Geoff showed up to drive him to work, saying a quick happy birthday. Geoff had an odd vibe surrounding him that Gavin didn’t ask about, instead, he just decided to sulk in the corner because of his bad morning. But it just got worse.

He wasn’t even in the door when he slipped on the linoleum, wet because someone hadn’t wiped their shoes before entering the building. He banged his knee pretty bad so he spent the rest of the day limping.

‘ _I’ll see Michael. I’ll feel better when I see him,’_ Gavin told himself with a small hopeful smile but as soon as he walked into the Achievement Hunter office, his smile dropped and he visibly deflated.

Michael wasn’t there. He wasn’t at his desk or in the Achievement Hunter office at all.

“Where’s Michael?” Gavin asked in a small and sad voice.

“Oh, he said he had a doctor’s appointment,” Geoff said and Gavin was so surprised that he didn’t notice the oddly quick way Geoff explained or the lack of eye contact. Michael’s note said it was a meeting Geoff sent him to. Michael lied.

Come to think of it. Michael had been disappearing a lot recently. He’d come home late, leave early and would leave the room to take phone calls when he never used to. He’d also been distancing himself from Gavin. He got really defensive about his phone, not letting Gavin anywhere near it. And anytime Gavin would peek over his shoulder, Michael would close whatever it was he was looking at and do nothing until Gavin left again.

‘ _He’s cheating on me,’_ Gavin thought as he sat at his desk, not bothering to open anything on his computer. ‘ _He’s seeing someone else,’_ he rubbed at his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up. He knew bad things happened on his birthday but this? Taking away the man he loved just for some stupid streak of bad luck? Did the universe hate him that much?

“Um, excuse me, just gotta-“ Gavin said as he motioned to the door before walking out and going up to the roof. He stood up there, at first just pacing back and forth before he gave up and fell back against the entrance wall, tears running down his face as he curled in on himself, as if making himself as small as possible would help him disappear and make the hurt go away.

But he eventually got up and calmed himself down , walking back to the office where, lo and behold, there was Michael sitting at his desk as if he wasn’t breaking Gavin’s heart by just being there. Michael turned away from his computer with a smile and greeted Gavin.

“Morning, baby. Sorry I had to leave so early. Meetings and all,” Michael said.

“That’s weird,” Gavin said, only barely managing to hide the disbelief in his tone, “Geoff said you told him ‘doctor’s appointment’,” and Michael instantly paled, trying to hide his nervousness with an awkward sounding laugh.

“Yeah. Meeting as in meeting with the doctor. Sorry. Mixed up my words,” Michael said, trying to brush it off as a simple mistake but Gavin was, contrary to popular belief, far from stupid.

“Yeah. Probably,” Gavin mumbled, sitting at his computer. He sat down at his desk and when Michael took Gavin’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, Gavin pulled his hand away liked he’d been burned. Michael didn’t say anything but he looked hurt at the gesture, turning back to his computer with a glance at his British boyfriend.

Everyone came in and worked on their own, no Let’s Plays or videos set to record for that day. Gavin just became more and more annoyed as the day went on. Files weren’t opening correctly, he had the wrong drive in his computer and eventually the bloody thing just froze up on him, deleting all the work he _had_ managed to get done.

“God fucking damnit!” Gavin shouted at the computer when it froze up for the third time before it sounded like a small explosion sounded inside his computer tower and it sparked, smoke spitting out of the vents.

“Shit! Get back, Gav!” Michael shouted, pulling his boyfriend away from the computer and putting himself between them. Gavin immediately pushed Michael’s hands away and just stood there, rubbing his eyes as he sighed in frustration and anger.

“Are you alright babe?” Michael asked and Gavin just gave him the filthiest expression he could muster before running his hands over his face as if that would wipe away the anger.

“I-I’m fine. Just having a bad day,” Gavin mumbled and Geoff came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you wanna take the rest of the day off? Can’t really do anything with your computer-“ another pop came from the computer as Ryan poked at it, making everyone jump. “Well, with it like that. Just go home and relax. Come on, I’ll drive you,” the older man offered and Gavin nodded, collecting his things and following Geoff out of the office.

“Wait, Geoff, hold on man,” Michael called out, jogging up to the pair and pulling Gavin aside, trying to intertwine their fingers but Gavin snatched his hand away again. “Gavin, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird all morning. I-I know you’ve had a bad day but...Did I do something wrong?” Michael asked.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Gavin said, turning to walk to Geoff’s car but Michael pulled on his shoulder, forcing him back to face him. Gavin just shrugged the hand off and pulled away. “Just...stop,” Gavin said, holding back tears as he walked away, getting into Geoff’s car.

And all Michael could do was watch him leave.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin sat in the bedroom of his and Michael’s apartment, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared blankly at the wall. Michael was cheating on him. He was going to break up with his boyfriend on his birthday. This sucked.

Gavin wiped at his face with his sleeve, sniffling while he tried to figure out how to do it until his cell went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it, seeing Michael’s name pop up and a message asking him to call. Gavin just put the phone down, leaving it unanswered. Another ring. Michael again. Gavin continued ignoring message after message.

Then Michael started calling. Gavin just lay down in the bed, hiding his face in the pillows until the calls finally stopped.

“Gavin? Baby, are you here?” Michael called as he opened the front door of the apartment. Gavin remained silent, Michael’s footsteps moving to the bedroom. “Gavin...Gav, can you come out of there?” Michael asked quietly, walking over and sitting beside Gavin. Gavin didn’t move, as if Michael was a bear and if he played dead, Michael would just go away and leave Gavin to his misery.

“Gavin...I’m worried. Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” Michael pleaded, placing a hand on Gavin’s back, making the Brit throw the pillow across the room, sitting up and getting out of bed.

“Get out,” Gavin said, tears running down his face as he avoided Michael’s gaze.

“What?” Michael said, dumbfounded at the reaction. He never saw Gavin cry. Ever in the entire time he’d been friends with him, let alone how long they’ve been dating. “G-Gavin?”

“I said get out, Michael,” Gavin said, pointing at the door. “I-I don’t want to look at you,” he said, wiping at the tears again.

“Gavin, tell me what’s wrong. What did I do?” Michael asked, standing up and pulling Gavin in for a hug.

“You’re screwing someone else!” Gavin shouted, shoving Michael away with a sob and Michael couldn’t do anything other than just stare at his boyfriend.

“You...You think I’m _cheating_ _on you?_ ” Michael asked, “Baby, I would _never_ cheat on you. I love you more than anything else in the world,” he said, taking Gavin’s face in his hands and brushing the tears away. Gavin just shook his head but didn’t attempt to move out of Michael’s grasp.

“Wh-what’s all the lying been then? Th-th-the secretive phone calls and disappearing all the time? Where have you been going?” Gavin asked. Michael looked a little conflicted but finally decided to explain.

“I was planning your birthday party,” Michael whispered.

“What?”Gavin said quietly, staring at Michael in shock.

“I was planning your birthday party,” Michael repeated, not looking Gavin in the eye. “I know you’ve always had really shitty birthdays so I wanted to make this one special. So I organised to get Dan here and got us a really nice restaurant for dinner and I was getting you your birthday gift. I didn’t want to keep it from you but-“ Michael was cut off when Gavin threw himself at Michael, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder as he cried.

“I’m so sorry. I should have trusted you,” Gavin mumbled into Michael’s hoodie, feeling Michael’s arms wrap around his waist.

“I’m sorry I made you so upset, Gav,” Michael whispered, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s hair as he just held his boyfriend. “If we leave now, though, everyone’s already waiting at the restaurant for us...” Michael said and Gavin pulled away with an excited grin on his face.

“Absolutely. Shit, I’ve gotta find something to wear!” Gavin shrieked, diving into the closet to find some nice dress clothes while Michael stood there with a smile on his face.

Later that night, Gavin was seated beside Michael at the restaurant, waving his arms around animatedly with Michael’s fingers laced with his as he told the whole table a story from back in England with Dan chiming in every now and then.

“So, Michael,” Burnie said with a smirk on his face, “you gonna give Gavin his present now?” he asked and Michael smiled and pulling his hand away from Gavin’s. Gavin looked a little sad at the loss of contact but watched as Michael reached down to grab something from underneath the table. It was a rather hefty looking box and Michael handed it to Gavin. The Brit opened the box and gasped as he pulled out what was inside. It was a creeper robot, around the size of his forearm.

Gavin held it in his hands and smiled as he looked it over, finding a little button on its side and he looked at Michael for confirmation before he pressed it, placing it down on the table. The little creeper walked in a circle, making its signature hissing noise before it stopped right in front of Gavin and partially exploded so its body parts were held apart, revealing something hidden inside the creeper.

A little velvet box.

“Michael...” Gavin gasped as he took the box out of the creeper, the little Creeper-Bot, holding it in his hands like it would shatter.

“I had the robot made for you but the ring was a bitch to find,” Michael said, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a standard diamond. What wasn’t standard was what was carved into the ring. It was just a single sentence, in a flourishing font that made Gavin’s eyes tear up.

_There’s Still A Little Bit Of Wax Left_

“Oh my god,” Gavin gasped as he looked at the ring, unable to control the tears now running down his cheeks or that massive grin on his lips. He looked at Michael, silently asking if he was actually proposing right now and when Michael nodded, Gavin nearly tackled Michael out of his seat, smashing their lips together.

Everyone at the table clapped and cheered and eventually, Gavin stood up, the ring now on his left hand that was also intertwined with Michael’s.

“Excuse us, I need to do incredibly filthy things to this man immediately. I had a lovely birthday, thank you all. Good night,” Gavin said sincerely as he pulled his boyfriend away to do incredibly filthy things to him.

Sorry, as he pulled his _fiancée_ away to do incredibly filthy things to him.


End file.
